thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hagan Reviews
Hagan Reviews is a review series hosted by Diamanda Hagan. The series consists of Hagan reviewing basically any movie she wants, usually from her dvd collection. She usually picks films she feels are unfairly overlooked and/or something she really dislikes. The genres she has reviewed have a wide range, such as horror films, children films, religious films, superhero films, martial arts and action films, and even both soft-core and hard-core porn. The only thing the films have in common is that most are exploitation films and/or are fairly obscure. Hagan Classics The "Hagan Classics" label is something that is assigned to any Hagan Review made before October 2, 2010. A "Classics" review is simply an episode made before her review of "The Black Gestapo". Hagan Classics are usually videos made with her old camera before she upgraded to a HD one in late 2010. Only one video made with the HD camera has been labeled as a "Hagan Classics", her "Intermedio (Dead and Dying)" review (which, as of November 2011, has not been put on TGWTG.com yet). The first "Hagan Classics" to be put up on the site was Turkey Shoot, the second Hagan Reviews ever made. Not all "Hagan Classics" are reviews. On October 3, 2011 Hagan's "Police Academy Marathon" video was put up on the site under Hagan's "Other Stuff" section. It is not an actually review of any of the 7 Police Academy films but a short film/sketch where Hagan has the urge to watch all the Police Academy movies in a row (while killing minions, of course) with darkly comedic results. Orinially made in the summer of 2010, it is the only short film Hagan has produced featuring the Diamanda Hagan character and minions so far. Special Hagan Reviews On Hagan's wordpress, a "Special Hagan Review is described as "Hagan Reviews outside of the regular series. Same continuity just a slightly different intro". The first "Special Hagan Review" put on TGWTG was her review of "The Land Before Time 8". Out of the 37 total reviews Hagan has produced so far, 12 of them are labeled as "Speical Hagan Reviews". Episodes on TGWTG.com On June 15, 2011 Hagan was given a three epsiode trial run on TGWTG, starting with her review of Faust Love of the Damned. At the end of the month she was officially picked up by the site. Complete List of Hagan Reviews Here is a complete list of all the Hagan Reviews that have been produced so far with their origianl upload dates. Not all these video have appeared on TGWTG.com yet. Some of these video will NOT be put on TGWTG as per Hagan's request but these select videos can still be viewed on Hagan's website/wordpress and her blip channel. *Series 1 **Episode 1 - The Story of Ricky (September 4th, 2009) **Episode 2 - Turkey Shoot (September 24th, 2009) **Episode 3 - Memory Run (October 9th, 2009) **Episode 4 - RATS: Nights of Terror (November 2nd, 2009) **Epiosde 5 - Emmanuelle 4 (November 30th, 2009) **Epiosde 6 - Ilsa: She-Wolf of the SS (November 23nd, 2009) **Epiosde 7 - Children of the Living Dead (December 21th, 2009) **Episode 8 - Condorman (February 8th, 2010) *Series 2 **Episode 1 - The Man from Hong Kong (June 28, 2010) **Episode 2 - Left Behind (August 16, 2010) **Episode 3 - Intermedio (Dead and Dying) (August 30, 2010) **Episode 4 - The Black Gestapo (October 2, 2010) **Epiosde 5 - The Raspberry Reich (October 25, 2010) **Epiosde 6 - The Perils of Gwendoline (November 30, 2010) **Epiosde 7 - Faust Love of the Damned (January 23, 2011) **Episode 8 - Biggles: Adventures in Time (March 21, 2011) *Series 3 **Episode 1 - Schizophreniac the Whore Mangler (May 4, 2011) **Episode 2 - Freeway 2: Confessions of a Trickbaby (May 18, 2011) **Episode 3 - Starrbooty (June 8, 2011) **Episode 4 - Battle of the Bone (June 29, 2011) **Epiosde 5 - The Truth about Demons (August 22, 2011) **Epiosde 6 - The Dragon Lives Again (September 6, 2011) **Epiosde 7 - Preaching to the Perverted (October 10, 2011) **Episode 8 - Emmanuelle 5 (October 25, 2011) **Episode 9 - Bad Biology (November 8, 2011) **Episode 10 - The Worst Witch (December 4th, 2011) *Special Reviews **Bosco (April 9, 2010) **The Land Before Time 8 (April 29, 2010) **Resident Evil (May 31, 2010) **The Screwfly Solution (November 14, 2010) **Hagan Slasher Special: 6 Slasher Movies You Might Not Have Seen and Probably Don’t Want to See (December 29, 2010) **Aftermath / Thomas the Magic Railroad Double Review (February 6, 2011) **Gayniggers from Outer Space (February 20, 2011) (NOTE: Will NOT be uploaded to TGWTG as per Hagan's request) **Freaks (March 31, 2011) **Child Bride (April 9, 2011) (NOTE: Will NOT be uploaded to TGWTG as per Hagan's request) **The Terror of Tiny Town (April 19, 2011) **Exorcist The Beginning (July 23, 2011) **Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (July 28, 2011) **Virus (Crossover with Joshua the Anarchist) (December 24th, 2011) Links *Hagan's site/wordpress. *Hagan Reviews on tgwtg.com Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG